


向死而生07

by Dempster



Series: 【池陆AO】向死而生 [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	向死而生07

07

池震以为，陆子鸣是陆离父亲这个坎，自己已经过去了。可他却忘了，自己母亲才是一直过不去心里的坎儿的人。  
十年前，陆子鸣落网。六宗命案，六条人命。五个女孩他都认了，唯独池雯的案子，他就是不肯认罪。池雯的案子发生的最早，证据也最少，没有DNA，没有目击证人。唯独作案手法和其他五起案子一样。陆子鸣死不承认，法庭也只能以五起杀人案定罪。不过，不管陆子鸣杀了五个人，还是六个人，对陆子鸣的量刑没有任何影响。他已经受到了应有的惩罚。十年间，陆子鸣接连跟所有女孩的父母道了歉，唯独没有向池雯的父母道歉。  
池震去疗养院看自己母亲的时候，池母正在看电视回放，电视上放的便是当年陆子鸣案子的判决。时间可以冲淡一切，可池震知道，他的母亲，一直都没有走出去。她想要的，不过就是陆子鸣的一句道歉。他想不通的是，为什么陆子鸣就是不愿意道歉。  
池震想去找陆子鸣聊聊，可半路就接到电话。  
梨花苑附近，一名男子高空坠楼。  
陆离赶到时，池震还没来。陆离在血迹旁发现一部手机，扔给鸡蛋仔后，接着去粥粉店问话。见到陆离和温妙玲在粥粉店坐着，池震打了个招呼，说是去查监控。陆离上天台查了一圈连垃圾桶都翻了一遍，也没找到什么有用的线索，监控室也没有查到有用的东西。  
带回来的两个醉鬼，陆离问了一夜也没问出个所以然来，从审讯室出来天都亮了。陆离就像打了鸡血一样彻夜不休，接着又查起了物证。他确实是被池震刺激到了。池震看着陆离心里倒是又几分暗喜。看了眼表，池震连忙赶去看自己母亲。  
本以为自己母亲还在看电视回放，可池震看到的却是一群医生把自己母亲推出来的情形。护工说，老太太的病已经恶化好几天了，老太太知道手术费后一直不愿意住院，直到现在严重了。手术费要三十到五十万左右，池震二话不说就去筹钱。从酒吧筹到夜店，连卖车池震都想到了，一百万出头的跑车，三十万都出不去。池震现在才知道，什么叫一分钱难死英雄汉。辛辛苦苦才筹了不过十万。  
陆离守到老高来上班，查到死者吴振义的紧急联系人地址立马又赶去了解情况。在医院等亲子鉴定结果等了一下午，也从吴振义前妻口中了解吴振义是什么人。晚上陆离被董局从办公室赶出来，他才明白，池震在办黄嘉伦的案子时有多无力。回到办公室，命运似乎给温警官开了一个大玩笑，第二次吹蜡烛时，电话又响了。  
这次，尸体出现了。  
池震先到了现场，给报案人做笔录。池震着实无法理解这些有钱人的关注点，什么葫芦娃的超能力，什么高尔夫球洞的尺寸。正如这些有钱人无法理解有人为了交房租二十四小时不停监工；有人为了借钱需要十几个小时赖在一个地方；还有人因为交不起医药费，必需要跟他的妈妈说再见。因为赶着去给自己母亲陪床，陆离接了池震的工作就让他走了。  
熬了两天一夜，陆离终于有时间合眼了，但即便吃了安眠药也没有睡着。自从茶园的案子结束之后，陆离已经很久没失眠了，陆离总觉得有什么事要发生。  
第二天开会时，池震拿着快递单去查快递。老石，老高说了很多，陆离就一句话，要求立案。池震查到吴振义就是老赖，一个星期前不干了。陆离带着鸡蛋仔挨家挨户的试钥匙，终于找到了吴振义住的房间。浴室有血迹，墙上有大表姐的照片墙，警方在盯人的时候才会用这种照片墙。  
等池震回来，陆离带着池震去了吴振义住的地方，客厅里就是那张照片墙，而池震也带来了和它类似的东西，赵春玲的照片墙。突然冲进来两个持刀的人，陆离三下五除二就把他们打趴下了，接着就去追门外的人。池震再次闻到空气中弥漫的伏特加的味道。这才是完整的陆离。但同时再一次意识到，不能跟陆离来硬的，不然会死的很惨。  
池震这些天一到晚上就要去医院给自己母亲陪床。

“师哥，监狱那边来电话说是池震突然提审陆子鸣。然后说是池震把陆子鸣带走了，要审问当年的教授杀人案。说是受害者的母亲，一直在追查当年的案件。我查了一下，那个受害者叫池雯。”  
“查一下他的家属。”  
“父亲池俊生已经过世，母亲李慧娟，她还有个弟弟......叫，池震。”  
陆离几乎是颤抖着双手，一路飙车回到局里。让温妙玲帮忙查池震母亲所在的医院。陆离拿着鸡蛋仔给的资料风风火火的闯进董局的办公室。  
“你让池震接近我到底有什么目的？”  
“陆队长，怎么了？这么大脾气？不是告诉你了吗，在局里把信息素收起来。”  
董局也释放了信息素，但陆离突然觉得身体有些发热，接着就是恶心。陆离是来兴师问罪的，哪里顾得了那么多。“你知道池雯是池震的姐姐，为什么让他进警局。”  
“我也是刚知道的。”  
“池震抓了我父亲，你是不是知道？没有你的签名，他怎么可能带走陆子鸣！”  
“我真的不知道，不然这样，你去把陆子鸣带回来，如果池震持枪反抗，我允许你开枪击毙他。”

从温妙玲那拿到池震母亲所在的医院地址，陆离立马开车过去。从服务站的护士那问到李慧娟所在的房间立刻踹开门冲了进去，带着满身张扬的信息素。池震愣了一下，立马用枪瞄准了陆离的头。  
“池震，你把枪放下，我知道她是你的妈妈，但他是我的父亲，有什么你冲我来。”陆离看着池震的枪口冷冷的说完，在瞄准的枪口下走到陆子鸣身边，脱下外套披在陆子鸣身上，扶起他。  
陆离扶着陆子鸣往外走，陆子鸣却停下脚步，转身对池母鞠了个躬，说了一声，“对不起。”  
身后是池母痛苦的哭声。  
扶着陆子鸣离开，陆离走的每一步都十分沉重。  
池震靠在沙发上，这一夜似乎又要靠酒精来麻痹自己。陆离坐在房间里，不自觉红了眼眶，泪水夺眶而出。  
陆离，我该拿你怎么办？  
池震，我该拿什么赔你？  
过去的事情还没过去，未来的事情还在继续。

案子还是要办。陆离和池震一起去找大表姐了解情况，陆离坐在旁边，无论说什么都是冷冷的，办案方式有些直接，直接到难以接受。陆离的信息素也像失控了一般，静默后突然爆发，这才是全警局最强的Alpha。池震突然萌生了一股征服欲。  
大表哥死了。从天台摔下来。就死在池震和大表姐眼前。  
陆离买了几罐啤酒，跑到吴振义住的地方喝酒，无意中打翻了啤酒罐，却发现另一张照片墙。一个英文名字叫David的男人。  
池震看着比昨天又虚弱的母亲，觉得自己太没用了。医生却推门进来让池震签字同意手术。有人替池震的母亲垫付了三十万的手术费。  
David是做打包上市的，随便什么行当，哪怕是夜宵排档也行。吴振义想方设法地骗一个人，而David骗的是几百万的人。  
鸡蛋仔在坠楼地点用粉笔画着人形，董局在接受记者采访。陆离站在一边看着，池震坐在不远处吃东西。  
“这个案子是破了，但杀李涵文的人呢？案子我来破，结论你来定。”说完，陆离转身往粥粉店走。  
“我妈那三十万，谢了啊。”池震挤眉弄眼的暗示董局。  
“什么三十万？”董局摇了摇头，回去继续接受采访。  
陆离要了碗粉，刚吃了一口发现这个碗和吴振义家里的碗一样。拿出李涵文的照片给粥粉店的老板娘看，原来李涵文就是C仔，老板娘的弟弟。  
所有的一切都是一场精心策划的骗局。就如同周莹莹正穿着一身价格不菲的衣服，在自己一辈子都不可能出入的地方色诱一个本来一辈子都没有交集的人。  
“请就近弟弟人亲吻凯悦酒店，2703房，抓捕嫌犯周莹莹。”  
池震告诉他David报警了。所有警力已到楼下，守住所有出口。  
陆离停在2703前开始敲门。里面的人迟迟不开门，陆离一枪打烂门锁，和池震一起冲了进去。可周莹莹也松开了握着窗边的手，从高空坠落。  
两人目睹了周莹莹坠楼的 过程。池震气愤地拽着David的头发把他拖到窗边，看着周莹莹坠落在地上的尸体。然后把他压到床上，枪口对准他的头。恨不得把他一枪爆头。陆离依着门框，静静地看着，他的眼前有些模糊，似乎还有些耳鸣，听不到两人在争执些什么。  
走到床边，拍了拍池震，“够了，够了，你先出去一下，我跟他录一下口供。”  
池震看到床头开了封的安全套，捡起床上自己的名片放回钱包。“我以为我挺差劲的了，跟你比不了，你就是个十足的人渣。”  
“等一下。”陆离把手里的枪递给池震。  
“这我就放心了，多录一会儿啊。”  
看见周莹莹的尸体被担架抬走，尸体上盖着白布。池震似乎看到那日姐姐从自己面前被抬走的情形。  
人都死了，给姑娘留个白底。  
一个案子，三条人命，同样从高空坠落。  
从天堂坠入地狱。

等所有队员都走了，两人站在楼下，趁着月色明媚说着心里的阴霾。  
“我姐姐走的时候和她差不多打，但没有她那么绝望。她就要出国念书了，去维也纳。她有男朋友。有一个细节卷宗里没有，就是，我姐当时怀孕了，他要做妈妈了。”  
池震说的所有事情，陆离都在卷宗里看到了。唯独这个细节没有。陆子鸣欠池家两条人命。  
“对不起。”陆离不知道自己除了说对不起还能这么办。  
“对不起？是你道歉还是提陆子鸣道歉？”池震在哭，可却笑出了声。  
陆离掏出配枪，拉开保险，把枪塞到池震手里。  
池震握着枪，面对着陆离，不解的问。“干什么？”  
“我说过，案子结了之后，我会给你个交代。这就是我给你的交代。我父亲欠你们家两条命，我来还。”陆离看着池震的眼睛，缓缓的说道。  
池震举起枪，对着陆离的头。陆离的眼睛连眨都没眨，就这么望着池震。眼睛里的泪水还没干，泪珠分散了陆离身后路灯的光亮，可池震还是觉得这光亮太闪眼了。  
池震声音哽咽，他下不去手。或者说，他不想让陆离就这么解脱，死，太简单了。一命赔一命，没这么容易。“你知道我开不了枪，你在干什么？你搞这套有什么用啊？你知不知道，我从小无时无刻我都想给我姐姐报仇。你拿个枪让我指着你干什么？”  
平复了心情，池震问陆离，“我妈那三十万是你垫的？”  
“手术还顺利吗？”陆离打开车门准备上车。  
池震拉住车门，伸手熄了火。陆离满头雾水看着池震，不知道他想干什么，一把被池震拽下了车。一只手拽着陆离的手腕，一只手拉开了后座的车门。将陆离推进后座，池震压低了声音在陆离耳边说：“你想替陆子离还，那就换种方式还。”  
池震苦涩的信息素，倒是符合他现在的心情。陆离稳住身体，往后移了移，头却不小心磕在车窗上。池震跟着挤进了后座，趁着陆离不在状态，单手握住陆离的双腕举过头顶，另一只手摸出陆离身上的手铐，穿过车窗上侧的把手，拷住陆离被攥红的腕子。  
“池震，你要干什么？”陆离很不舒服的扭动着身体。  
腰部悬空，陆离上半身的重量都由这副手铐支撑着，而双腿被池震压制着无法动弹。只能不断扯动着结实的手铐，弄出响声。  
“陆队长还不明白吗？”池震一字一顿的说道：“我、要、干、你。如果我姐姐没有死，我妈就当姥姥了。陆子鸣欠我妈一个外孙，不如你帮我给我妈生个孙子？”说话间，池震已解开陆离腰间的皮带，裤子连同底裤一起被扒掉，扔在了前座上，鞋和袜子不知道被扔到哪里去了。  
“你疯了吗？”陆离颤抖着声音吼着池震。他的双腿完全打开，被分在池震身体两侧，私密部位完全暴露在池震眼前。黑暗中陆离看不清池震的表情，他只看见，车门没关，只是虚掩着。陆离的声音瞬间软了下来，“关门，池震。”  
陆离的发情期刚过去不久，就算池震的信息素如何挑拨，换来的也不过是伏特加的味道。烈酒配上巧克力，似乎是再美味不过的甜点。只可惜，酒太烈，糖太苦。  
池震没理会陆离的请求，专心做着自己的事情。缓缓卷起陆离的的底衫，温热的嘴唇虔诚的覆在小腹上，一丝丝向上亲吻着，鼻腔呼出的热气打在皮肤上，比起直接的接触更让人躁动。双手抚摸着陆离精壮的腰肢，和背上的每一个伤口。陆离木讷的任由池震在自己身体上作为。  
鼻息打在肚脐上，陆离才给出了细微的反应。池震伸出舌尖，舔舐着肚脐周围，偶尔偷袭一下凹下去的部位，那曾经与母亲共享生命的地方。可池震的动作却更像是在模仿性交。池震感受着陆离腰部的颤抖，更加肆无忌惮的开始作恶。从亲吻到舔舐，从吮吸到撕咬，在陆离胸前留下点点红痕。胸前凸起的两点红缨，被更加粗暴的蹂躏着。  
舌尖滑过左侧的乳尖，身体的主人并没有给予过多的反应。池震开始吮吸着它，像婴儿贪恋着母乳，一滴都不愿浪费。可这里终不会流出母乳，于是吮吸变成了撕咬，牙齿轻轻叼起这可红缨，缓缓地往后拽。陆离的身体已经出了薄汗，主动的挺着腰将胸部往前送。另一颗红缨被冷落似乎招来了陆离的不满，小声哼哼着。  
陆离的性欲已经被池震勾起，下身已经慢慢变硬，渴望着抚慰。可池震就是不去碰陆离的下身，用同样的方法折磨着另一颗红缨。池震不愿触碰陆离的阳具，陆离双手被缚，双腿大开无法合并，无法安抚自己已经挺立的欲望。陆离晃动着自己的腰身，渴望能获得一丝安慰，可池震却用一只手禁锢住陆离的腰，另一只手顺着脊椎向上抚摸，在他的后颈出寻找着那已经成熟的腺体。  
“要做就快点做，不做就放开我。”陆离的声音沙哑，透露着不耐烦。  
池震放过了两颗红缨，可它们已经被折磨的充血肿胀。池震还想继续向上舔舐他的锁骨，却发现陆离的底衫太碍事了。池震微微直了直腰，狭窄的车里，容不得大幅度的动作。双手离开陆离的身体，却又用指尖，顺着腹中线一直滑到阴茎的根部。  
被冷落多时的阳具终于得到了安抚，陆离微微扬起脖颈，享受着片刻的欢愉。池震却一下咬住了陆离的喉结。  
“别咬，会留，痕迹。”陆离不敢多说话，生怕一个不注意，呻吟声就会泄出来。  
池震手上的动作还在继续，阳具的前端已经渗出了粘液，在一次次的撸动中，吐出更多的液体。他就要达到高潮，在池震的手里一泄而出。可池震又怎么会轻易放过他。  
陆离的警官证还老老实实的挂在主人的脖子上，上面一本正经的照片和主人现在的模样形成鲜明的对比。面露潮红，呼吸急促，眼神氤氲。  
伸手取下了陆离的警官证，箍住陆离的根部，认真的用绳带绑住了根部，顺带扎住了睾丸的底部。陆离全身都在抗拒着，双手砸着车窗，手铐被弄得哗哗作响。“放开啊......”  
“别急啊，我都还没上你呢。”说着，解开自己的腰带，放出自己早已涨的发痛的阳具。阴茎从束缚中逃脱，恰好碰到了陆离那被束住根部无法释放的坚挺。  
两根阳具被池震并在一起摩挲着。陆离痛苦的低吟着，“停......别......”  
“陆离，你还能拒绝吗？”  
陆离，我想让你心甘情愿。  
“不。”  
不知道陆离是在拒绝还是在同意。池震用拇指直接闯入了陆离的后穴，稍稍深入一点便退了出来。穴口还是那般紧致。拇指和食指凑在一起微微碾动。用气在他耳边说：“陆警官，你里面已经湿了啊。”  
抬起陆离的双腿，让穴口尽量张开。陆离的臀部几乎快离开了座椅，全靠池震的臂弯和手铐来支撑着他。手铐似乎已经嵌进了肉里，用疼痛牵扯住他一丝的理智。  
看着陆离痛苦的表情，池震居然有一种在强奸他的错觉。池震让陆离合上双腿，托着他的腰，将陆离翻过身，让他跪在后座上。池震本不愿意用这种姿势，跪爬的姿势总让他想起动物的交尾。可现在池震不敢看陆离的眼神。  
双臂高悬的已经有些麻木，陆离指尖微颤勾住把手，减轻手腕上的痛楚。池震揉捏着臀肉，扒开双峰，让后穴完整的露出来。扶着自己的肉刃，前端刚刚抵住穴口，陆离全身的肌肉都这 发抖。  
一个挺身，肉刃直直的闯入未经扩张的甬道。陆离痛苦的扬起脖子，所有的声音都被卡在咽喉深处，一分不敢吐露。可脆弱的肠道却在痉挛着，挤压着滚烫而巨大的肉刃。少量的粘液完全不足以润滑，池震忍受着同样的痛楚，在甬道里缓慢的抽插着。  
“放松点，宝贝儿。”  
握着把手的指端已经发白，指甲刺入手掌，转移着后穴的疼痛。每一次的冲撞，都让后穴适应疼痛，适应肉刃的抽插。每一次，都更加深入，可每次都只有疼痛。肉刃从肠道里带出来的粘液打湿了臀部，被缚住的阳具在疼痛中吐出更多的汁水，顺着柱身滴在后座上。池震一手掐着陆离的腰肢，一手扼住陆离的咽嗓。陆离被迫仰着脖颈，窒息感让后穴的收缩更加频繁。最后一下，池震狠狠的撞入深处，将精液喷洒在甬道中，同时解开了陆离下身的束缚，帮助陆离达到高潮。粘稠的精液尽数射在后座上，不少溅在陆离的警官证上，打在照片上。  
“陆离，现在你是个完整的Alpha，你能接受我吗？我不在乎你是Alpha还是Omega，不管你之前被谁标记过，只要你点头我愿意做你的灵魂伴侣。”  
汗水顺着陆离的发梢滴下，滴在睫毛上，眨眼时迷进了眼里，泪水不受控制的从眼角滑落。原来我落入深渊时，有人愿意拥我入怀。可他不知道该怎么回应池震。  
“池震，干我。”沙哑的声音，穿透空气，字字入耳。陆离低下，头感受着深埋在体内的肉刃，一点点的变大。  
池震怎么舍得伤害陆离，他只是一时间没控制住自己的情绪。想到陆离被人标记过，他就想狠狠的贯穿陆离，恨不能将他拆骨入腹。摸出身上带着的针管，借着路灯的光亮，扎进陆离后颈的腺体，将冰凉的液体注射到陆离体内。  
舔舐着针孔的伤口，陆离不解的转过头。  
“叫出来好吗？我想听你的声音。”池震的声音有些颤抖。  
缓慢的开始抽动自己的肉刃，双手不停在陆离身上游走，摩挲着他身上的每一寸肌肤。似乎下一秒陆离就会从他眼前消失，似乎这一切都是幻觉。而指尖上是无尽温柔。  
柱头在缓慢的抽动中碾过一点凸起，陆离配合的夹紧了后穴，鼻腔带出微弱的闷哼。陆离的反应给了池震极大的鼓励，每一次的都更加卖力的为陆离带来欢愉。带出的液体在肢体的碰撞中化成泡沫，为静谧的夜晚带来一段有节奏的碰撞声。陆离第一次将自己完全交付于本能，一头扎进池震带给他的欲海之中。  
池震的一次冲撞顶到了甬道深处的宫口，再次擦过时，宫口已经为他完全打开。柱身完全没入甬道，柱头刚好能卡进宫口。每次的深入，陆离的呻吟声都更加悦耳。在池震高潮前，陆离完全靠着后穴的刺激达到高潮，大腿上沾满了黏稠的精液。池震加快了动作，九浅一深的刺激着敏感点和内宫。  
捏着陆离的下巴，池震吻上他的唇。而陆离主动的伸出舌头，碰到池震的唇。池震加深了这个热吻，两人交换着口中的津液，挑逗着对方灵活的舌。这个姿势让陆离很不舒服，加上池震还在卖力的耕耘，陆离将头埋在双臂中，贪婪的呼吸着空气。  
两次高潮后陆离已经疲惫的睁不开眼，池震泄在他身体里时，肠道抽搐着紧咬着肉刃，没等到成结开始，陆离就已经昏睡过去。成结的时间很长，池震抚摸着陆离的小腹，未来将会有一个新的生命在这里孕育。翻找出手铐的钥匙，池震将陆离的双手释放，将陆离抱在怀里。宫口闭合，池震将肉刃抽出，精液从穴口汩汩流出。  
整理好自己的衣裤，池震抱着陆离，让他躺在后座，帮他套上裤子，脱下自己的外套盖在陆离身上。这才下车关了车门，坐进驾驶室，把车开回自己住的地方。这里除了池震自己母亲外，没有第二个人知道。董局是个例外。  
抱着陆离回到自己家，一路上陆离睡的都很安稳。帮陆离脱掉衣服清理身体的时候，池震才发现自己做的有多过分。从后穴流出的精液掺杂着深红色的血液，干涸的精液凝固在大腿内侧，穴口处还有更多精液流出。手腕上手铐留下的痕迹渗出丝丝血迹，如同自杀留下的痕迹刺痛着池震的心。  
脱去夹克衫，池震才发现陆离左臂上满布的针孔。陆离宁愿胡乱注射抑制剂，也不愿意找人帮他度过发情期，又怎么可能会让人标记他。  
底衫下是密密麻麻的红痕和齿印，红肿的乳头挺立着不愿消退。看着陆离全身都留下了自己的痕迹，池震很想完全标记他。摸着陆离后颈处的腺体，他还是犹豫了。  
为陆离清洁身体时，池震又有了反应，不忍心再折磨陆离，自己用手解决了。陆离睡的很沉，只是眉间有着解不开的愁容。帮陆离包扎伤口，为撕裂的后穴上药，折腾完已经是凌晨。  
池震终于能抱着陆离安稳入眠，临睡前偷偷撩起陆离的刘海，在他额头落下一吻，闭上眼沉沉的睡去。可身旁的陆离却睁开了眼睛，望着窗外的圆月，又看了看身旁的池震。  
深似血的夜空中只有一轮圆月，深邃似海的眸中只有你。


End file.
